Never Let it Go
by TobiasLeonFang
Summary: Insurgent ended with chaos and with questions taking over Tris's and Tobias's minds. What will Tobias do about it? One-shot. Four and Tris 3


**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.**

Tobias grips my hand so hard, I felt it going numb.

But I don't care.

Nothing makes sense right now. My head feels like it's going to explode and I feel dizzy.

To try and support my balance better, I remove my hand from Tobias's and wrap it around his waist instead. It makes it better for me, and he seems to like it, too. This way we're closer than we have been for a while now.

I don't hear anything. My ears ring, not helping my head. I stare at the ground.

It takes a while for me to notice that Tobias is steering me away from the screen and trying to get me out the doors. Four stops us right at the doors. Three feet to my left, and we'd have escaped the chaos that enveloped us. He murmurs in my ear, but I don't hear anything.

Seconds pass of him trying to get me to my senses, but it feels like hours. Hours that I spend staring at the ground, so shocked about the information I just received that I can't concentrate on anything except what I just found out.

Tobias must be frustrated, because the next thing I know, he grabs my chin, and forces me to look at him.

"TRIS!"

I can barely hear him over the shouts surrounding us. At least I am able to slightly register my surroundings.

He peers into my eyes, and I try to pull myself together for his sake. I've made so many mistakes already regarding our relationship. Kept so many things from him. And he deserves so much better than that. So, for Tobias, I try and listen to what he wants me to do.

"Tris." Tobias says my name softer this time. He moves his hand from my chin to my cheek, so he's cradling it.

"Tris, we have to get out of here. There's going to be a riot. Can you run?"

Can I run? No. I can't.

I look deep into his eyes and shake my head. Tears slowly fill my eyes because I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a burden to him, but there is so much going through my mind right now.

Sympathetically, Tobias nods, too.

The next thing I know, he scoops me up, carrying me the same way he did when I was attacked by Peter, Drew, and Al by the chasm.

That feels like eons ago.

And then he's running. He kicks the door of the library open, and skips steps going down. Four sprints as if his life depends on it.

Wait. What if it does? I lean forward and peer over his shoulder.

There's no one there. So why is he running?

"Tobias." My voice is hoarse, and I can barely say his name. His eyes glance down at me for a moment. "Why are you running?"

"Hold." Pause. "On." Long pause. He's panting by now, and I can't blame him. He didn't even bother with a train. We are near the top of the Dauntless compound. A long run from Erudite headquarters.

The top of the glass building is in view, and Tobias comes to a slow.

Gently, he lets me on my feet, and grabs my hand as we enter the building, running down the stairs.

It feels so awkward being in here without anyone around. Usually there is people swarming the Pit, traveling from store to store, or in the training room.

But now, Tobias and I are the only people that I think are here.

When we reach the hallway that his room is in, he slows down to a walk, and I'm grateful.

My shoulder is sore, and my hand still throbs from where Tori bit me, despite the gauze that is wrapped tightly around it.

Tobias opens the door to his room, which he had apparently remembered to lock, and steers me in. He locks the door behind him.

I no longer feel uncomfortable in his room. The opposite, in fact. I sit on his bed, and the mattress sinks next to me. I stare at the wall.

"Tobias. Why were you running?"

"You needed to escape that."

Escape it? What is he talking about?

I turn my face toward him, and he's staring at his lap, playing with his hands.

"What do you mean?" I whisper it. But deep, deep down, I know exactly what he means. If I couldn't deal with less than two minutes of the madness and being attacked with information, then how could I have possibly been able to stand there, and sort it all out? Never would I have had the strength to do that.

Tobias doesn't answer me, and I think he knows I understand. Instead he grabs my wrist and pulls me to my feet, leading me to his small bathroom. We stop right in front of the sink, and he begins slowly and gently unwrapping the gauze that surrounds my hand. It is painted red.

He doesn't say anything as he cleans the wound. But as he is re-wrapping it, he looks up.

"You need a break. Tomorrow afternoon, we'll go back and see if we'll be of any help. But you need to rest for now."

I sigh. I know he's right.

Once's he's done, the two of us head back into his room to his bed. I sit back down on it. But what I really want to do is sleep on it. Lay my head back and bury my face in his scent and close my eyes.

Tobias is about to sit next to me, but looks deep in my eyes, and changes his mind. Instead, he goes to the dresser, and opens a drawer. He pulls out a t-shirt, walks over to me, and presses it in my hands.

"Here. I know it won't fit, but it's still clean."

I give him a small smile, and set the t-shirt on the bed next to me. Tobias looks confused, but I put my arms around his hips, which is eye level, and pull him in.

It's a little awkward, considering I'm sitting, and he's not, but it was still an intimate gesture. He locks his elbow around my neck, and kisses my head.

Eventually, I let go, and grab the t-shirt. He pulls away and sits right next to me.

"You go change. I'll be out here if you need anything."

I nod, and head to the bathroom to change.

After I finish, I pause in front of the mirror, just staring at myself in silence.

I need to talk to Tobias a little more about what happened earlier. When we fought. When I almost lost him. I need to tell him I'm sorry I didn't trust him. I need to tell him I'm sorry that I lied. I need to tell him how much I love him. And that I won't make those mistakes again.

With a sense of determination, I open the door, to find him laying on his back on his bed. As soon as he hears me come out, he turns on his side to face me.

I smile, and go to the far side of the bed. I climb in, under the covers.

Tobias had changed into fresh clothes, too, and it smells so distinctly like him. He turns around and faces me, stuffing his feet under the covers as well.

I scoot closer and he wraps his arm around me. I rest my hand on his chest and stare at his neck.

I find myself whispering. "I'm sorry. I should have told you everything. I..." My voice cracks and tears form in my eyes once again.

I force myself to look at him. Tobias looks concerned, and he rubs my back. "I'm sorry, too, Tris. I should have trusted that you wouldn't do something like that to hurt me on purpose."

I nod my head, without knowing why I do so. I wrap my arm around his waist.

There was so much more I wanted to say. But I don't think it matters. He understands. He knows I'm sorry.

"Tobias, I love you. I'm sorry."

He smiles, and says, "I love you, too, Tris. Both of us made mistakes. But we're okay now."

I nod, and lean forward and press my lips to his. I can't imagine life without that. The fact that I almost lost the privilege to kiss him is too much. But I kiss him with all I have. Love.

And he kisses me back just as fervently.

I know now, that no matter what happens, we'll always have each other. That even though we've had some rough times, it doesn't matter. Because in the end, all that matters is the love that we have for each other.

And we'll never let that go.

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please please please review it! It means so much. I should be returning to _Without the War_ within the next few days. Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
